O começo de tudo
by RealMariana
Summary: Depois das tormentas, será que o Santuário de Atena terá um pouco de paz?


**O começo de tudo...**

Depois de vencer a batalha contra Apolo, a deusa Atena resolveu ressuscitar os Cavaleiros de Ouro e de Prata, afinal o Santuário precisava de proteção e os Cavaleiros de Bronze mereciam um descanso.

Com todos de volta às suas Casas Zodiacais, a bagunça se espalhou: Quem ficaria no lugar do Grande Mestre?

Atena resolveu convocar os Cavaleiros para uma reunião e tentar resolver esse problema:

_ Bem Cavaleiros... Vocês já devem imaginar porque eu os chamei aqui. Alguém tem que ocupar o lugar de Grande Mestre.

_ É, eu queria ser candidato... Pode ser?

_ Qual é Saga? Mandato vitalício é? _ Aiolia tava indignado!!

_ Eu acho que nós deveríamos procurar uma pessoa da família do antigo Grande Mestre.

_ Uhul... É isso aí, Shura!! Boaaa!!_ Todo mundo aprovou a idéia do Shura, menos o Saga, claro!

_ Bem... Então eu presumo que um de vocês terá de ir realizar essa busca; alguém próximo do antigo Grande Mestre.

_ Que tal o Mü?

_ Mas eu era mais amigo dele, oras! _ Dohko se sentiu menosprezado com a sugestão.

_ Que seja feito assim: Dohko e Mü irão procurar a família do Grande Mestre.

_Ah, eu ainda queria ser Grande Mestre!

_ Fica quieto Saga!!_ Kanon deu uma cutucada em Gêmeos.

***

Uns dias depois lá estavam Mü e Dohko desembarcando num conhecido país de língua portuguesa na América do Sul:

_ Tem certeza que é aqui mesmo?

_ Claro que eu tenho Mü! O Shion me falou da família do irmão dele umas duzentas vezes!!

_ Sei... Mas o que ele te dizia? Por que pra mim ele nunca disse muita coisa.

_ O Ares teve um caso como uma brasileira, acho que o nome dela era Morgana e tiveram uma filha. O Shion quis levar a menina pra Grécia, sabe, pra ser treinada no Santuário, mas os parentes dela não quiseram deixar. Logo depois o Saga matou os dois e o resto tu já sabe.

_ Tá, mas como é que você pretende contar pra ela essa história toda? Sabe ao menos o nome da menina?

_ Ah, isso eu sei. O Shion me falou que o nome dela era Mary. Agora vamos logo por que ainda demora pra chegar à casa dela.

Quatro horas depois, eles batiam na porta da casa da dita filha de Ares. Uma garota jovem que devia ter seus 18 anos, magra, cabelos castanhos abriu a porta:

_Oi, eu poderia falar com a Mary?

_ Sou eu... Quem são vocês?

_ Nós poderíamos conversar com você?

_ Tá... Entrem.

Mü e Dohko contaram tudo o que sabiam a Mary, que prontamente se dispôs a ir ao Santuário com eles:

_ Finalmente alguém de lá veio me tirar daqui... Eu já não agüentava mais!!

_ Então arruma suas coisas que a gente volta hoje mesmo pro Santuário.

***

No dia seguinte, os três desembarcaram na Grécia, foram direto pro Santuário para falar com a deusa Atena. Enquanto passavam pelas Doze Casas, os Cavaleiros de Ouro olhavam intrigados:

_ Mas uma garota? Ela vai ser Grande Mestre?

_ Cala a boca!! _ Aioros deu um cotovelada em Aiolia. _ Vê se fica quieto, tá ficando igual ao Saga!

Quando chegaram ao Salão do Grande Mestre, Atena falou:

_ Você é a herdeira de Ares, sobrinha de Shion de Áries?

_ Sou sim, e estou aqui pra ocupar o lugar dele, se assim você permitir deusa Atena.

_ Gostei de você, mas apenas homens podem ocupar o posto de Grande Mestre. Por isso, vou criar um posto, exclusivo para você, como herdeira do antigo Grande Mestre: você será a primeira Illyrah do Santuário. A mulher responsável pelos Cavaleiros, e deverá relatar tudo a mim, certo?

_ Como queira, deusa Atena.

_ Hoje mesmo vou convocar os Cavaleiros e dizer a eles que você agora é responsável por eles.

Naquele mesmo dia, todos os Cavaleiros de reuniram no Salão do Grande Mestre para ouvir o pronunciamento de Atena:

_ Cavaleiros!!_ A algazarra era geral. _ CAVALEIROOOS!!!

_... daquela vaca da Atena!!

_ SAGA DE GÊMEOS!!!

_ Desculpe Atena, não fiz por mal.

_ Espero que sim... Para o seu bem, eu espero que sim. _ Atena lançou um olhar ameaçador para Saga. _ Eu chamei vocês aqui para comunicar que a partir de hoje, o Santuário não terá um Grande Mestre, mas sim uma Illyrah. Vocês responderão a ela e ela deverá me passar tudo... Vocês também devem obediência a ela, e tentem não sumir do Santuário... Entendeu IKKI DE FÊNIX?

__ _**¬ ¬'** Claro Atena!

_ Eu lhes apresento Mary, a nova Illyrah do Santuário.

Ela entrou no Salão com um vestido preto, de corpete e com os cabelos soltos a altura dos ombros. Afrodite, Misty e Shun aplaudiram com gosto. Saga nem quis aplaudir muito, ainda estava com raiva de não ter sido escolhido como Grande Mestre:

_ Cavaleiros de Atena, eu sei que entre vocês, alguns não gostam de mim _ Todo mundo olhou pro Saga.

_ Que foi? Por que tá todo mundo olhando pra mim?_ Mesmo assim, ela continuou.

_ Eu sei que é impossível agradar a todos, mas vou tentar fazer o meu melhor.

***

Dias depois, enquanto passeava pelo Santuário, Mary foi abordada pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos:

_ Er, Illyrah? Será que eu poderia conversar com você só um pouquinho?

_ Mas é claro. Você é o Saga certo? De Gêmeos?

_ É, sou eu... Como você já deve saber, eu divido a Casa de Gêmeos com o meu irmão Kanon, e aquilo lá tá virando um chiqueiro, entende? Eu queria saber se posso contratar uma empregada pra Casa de Gêmeos por que a situação lá tá começando a ficar preta!

_ Olha, se é realmente necessário como você tá me dizendo, eu acho que não vai ter problema nenhum em contratar uma empregada.

_ Muito obrigado Illyrah, de verdade.

Quando chegou à Casa de Gêmeos, Saga logo gritou o Kanon:

_ Kanon!!! Tá em casa???

_Tô!! Que é que você quer?

_ Vai colocar um anuncio no jornal.

_ Pra quê?

_ A gente precisa de uma empregada, seu porco. Dá uma olhada no estado do banheiro!!

_ Tem razão, já tô indo fazer isso.

_ Mas a Atena não vai brigar?

_ Não... Eu pedi permissão a Illyrah e ela deixou.

_ Se é assim, tudo bem. Só não quero problemas pra mim depois.

***

Salão do Grande Mestre:

_ Mary? Está aí?

_ Estou.

_ Preciso conversar com você. Posso?

_ Nem precisa pedir Atena.

_ Eu soube que você autorizou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos a contratar uma empregada. É verdade?

_ É verdade sim.

_ Você verificou antes, para ter certeza de que não é nenhuma armação do Saga?

_ Ele me pareceu bastante sincero e não é difícil imaginar como é uma casa onde só vivam homens.

_ Se você confiou nele tudo bem. Só não quero que essa empregada lhe fuja ao controle.

_Não vai fugir.

_ Precisamos discutir outro assunto mais importante: a sua segurança.

_ Eu também pensei nisso, e não acho que seja justo que você use os seus Cavaleiros para me proteger. Afinal eles são Cavaleiros de Atena e não da Illyrah.

_ O que sugere que eu faça?

_ Talvez, um Guerreiro-deus ou um Marina pudesse assumir essa função.

_ Mas eles são inimigos dos meus Cavaleiros!

_ Por essa razão. Por já terem combatido os seus Cavaleiros, eles já sabem de seu poder, sabem o que vai lhes acontecer se saírem da linha.

_ Acho que tenho os guerreiros certos para te proteger. Os juízes de Hades vão servir perfeitamente: Minos, Eaque e Radamantis formarão a Guarda Pessoal da Illyrah.

_ Deixe que eu comunico aos Cavaleiros quanto a presença dos três juízes de Hades no Santuário.

_ Se é assim, por mim tudo bem.

***

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro receberam cada um em sua casa um memorando da Illyrah informando sobre a formação da Guarda Pessoal pelos juízes de Hades e pedia que assim como eles confiavam em Atena, confiassem nela e que pelo poder investido a ela por Atena, Minos, Eaque e Radamantis não causariam mal algum a qualquer Cavaleiro.

Nenhum deles fez objeção, a exeção de Aioros de Sagitário, que foi até o Salão do Grande Mestre tirar satisfações com a Illyrah.

Quando chegou lá, Mary passava aos juízes os últimos detalhes de suas funções e pedia a cada um que não fizessem nada contra nenhum Cavaleiro, do contrário seriam mandados novamente para o Tártaro.

Depois que o último guardião da Illyrah saiu, Aioros se aproximou e falou:

_ Espera mesmo que eles cooperem conosco, Illyrah?

_ Sinceramente?

_ Sinceramente.

_ Espero sim, Aioros.

_ Mas nós Cavaleiros, podemos protegê-la assim como Atena!

_ É aí que está o problema. Foi como disse a Atena. Vocês são Cavaleiros dela e não meus. Seria muito egoísmo da minha parte, pedir que vocês se dividissem para proteger a nós duas.

_ Acho que não tenho argumento para rebater esse._ Aioros deu um breve sorriso.

_ Além do mais, esses ex-juízes já sabem o que pode lhes acontecer se desrespeitarem as regras que eu impus.

_ Bem, se é assim, vou aceitar a sua decisão. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, é só gritar!

_Brigada pela preocupação, viu? E pode deixar... Gritar é comigo mesma! _ Mary deu um largo sorriso a Aioros e este saiu.

***

Casa de Gêmeos:

_Saga?

_Hum?

_Tu vai sair com aquela espanhola?

_Vou. Por quê?

_Vê se não chega bêbado de manhã cedo tá?

_Ô... Por que porra?

_Por que uma moça ligou por causa do anúncio no jornal e eu disse que ela podia começar depois de amanhã.

_Ah... Tá beleza.

***

Boate Ibiza, Atenas.

A música rolava solta quando Saga chegou na Ibiza. Começou a procurar sua namorada Carmen e a encontrou na pista de dança:

_Carmen.

_Saga querido... Que bom que você chegou. Vamos dançar!!

_Mas é claro. _ O cavaleiro de Gêmeos se soltou no balanço da música. A noite era apenas uma criança pra ele.

***

Salão do Grande Mestre, no dia seguinte:

_Bom dia Illyrah.

_Bom dia Minos, quais são as tarefas de hoje?

_Nada em especial, senhora. Eu pensei que talvez quisesse visitar a cidade.

_Me acompanharia?

_Como a Illyrah desejar.

_Só vou pegar minha bolsa e já iremos.

_Vou avisar a Eaque e Radamantis.

_Ah, Minos?

_Sim?

_Não há a necessidade de vocês três irem. Só você já basta, afinal é só um passeio em Atenas. Dê o dia de folga aos dois, tá bem?

_Claro.

Em cinco minutos, Mary voltou e ela e Minos foram a Atenas.

Logo que chegaram, encontraram o Afrodite:

_Illyraaah... Uhuuu!

_Afrodite... Olá. _Trocaram beijinhos nas bochechas.

_Veio passear?

_Sim sim... Preciso de ar fresco. Esse negócio de ser senhora do Santuário me cansa muito e já que o Minos me convidou, resolvi aproveitar.

_Convidou é?_ Afrodite lançou um olhar de curiosidade a Minos, que olhou sério.

_Convidei sim.

_Olha... Esperem aqui, eu volto já. _ Mary se distanciou dos dois e foi olhar uma vitrine.

_Escuta aqui juiz de Hades, pense bem antes de fazer mal a nossa Illyrah!

_Escuta aqui você Cavaleiro de Peixes... Eu sei exatamente o que vai me acontecer se eu fizer algum mal a sua senhora. E não preciso que você fique me lembrando, ENTENDEU?_ Minos lançou um olhar firme a Afrodite.

_Ai... Não precisa falar comigo nesse tom chuchu!

"Saco, esses bofes de hoje estão fogo!" _Pensou Afrodite.

_Olhem que linda essa blusa que eu comprei! _ Mary voltara da loja e exibia uma frente única de jérsei toda trabalhada.

_Liiiiinda Illyrah... Ficou maravilhosa!

_O que achou Minos?

_Hum?... Bonita mesmo. _ A Illyrah percebeu que o clima entre Minos e Afrodite não era dos melhores, mas resolveu não falar nada.

O dia passou rápido, quando voltaram para o Santuário já era quase noite. Mary e Afrodite se despediram na porta da casa de Peixes e ela e Minos seguiram para o Salão do Grande Mestre.

Minos abriu a porta e já ia entrando. Eaque e Radamantis levaram aquele susto, por falta do que fazer os dois passaram a tarde jogando truco:

_Mas o que?

_ A culpa é dele!_ Eaque e Radamantis apontaram um para o outro.

_Eu não quero saber de quem é a culpa... Arrumem essa bagunça!

_ Ah Minos, deixa eles...

_Mas Illyrah...

_ Tá tudo bem. Na próxima vez que eu tirar uma folga dessas, eles vão comigo.

_Muito obrigado Illyrah _ Os dois agradeceram juntos.

***

Casa de Gêmeos, no mesmo dia:

Kanon acordou com leve batidas na porta da frente. Achou que fosse Saga, que tinha esquecido a chave de novo. Levantou, arrumou o cabelo e foi abrir a porta.

Para seu espanto total não era Saga que estava parado ali e sim uma jovem muito bonita, de longos cabelos cor de prata:

_ Er... Bom dia.

_Bom dia. Meu nome é Selene.

_Hum... A garota da limpeza, certo?

_Certo. _ Kanon notou um pouco de desapontamento na voz da garota.

_Então entre, vou te mostrar a casa e você pode começar.

_Tá.

Eles foram andando e Kanon explicou a ela tudo e por onde começar a limpeza. A casa de Gêmeos estava uma zona, mas Selene não parecia desapontada. Estava acostumada a trabalhar duro na casa de milionários gregos. Começou pelo banheiro, que estava pior e depois foi para a cozinha. Ela notou que Kanon não havia tomado café da manhã, foi até ele e perguntou:

_ Com licença, o senhor gostaria de tomar café da manhã?

Kanon estava espojado no sofá, assistindo sem o menor interesse um programa sobre abelhas.

_Hum? Ah, café? Quero sim. Normalmente não tomo, mas já que você ofereceu...

Selene deu um largo sorriso a ele.

_ E o que vai querer comer?

_ Vamos lá na cozinha ver o que tem de comestível.

Ele se levantou num pulo e retribuiu o sorriso. A cozinha estava quase arrumada, só faltava lavar o resto da louça que estava na pia. Kanon achou estranho que ela arrumasse tudo tão rápido:

_ Nossa... Nunca vi essa cozinha tão limpa em tão pouco tempo. Como você consegue ser tão rápida?

_ Segredo de família. Não posso contar. _ Ela sorriu novamente.

_ Sei sei... Que tal fazer um café fresco e umas torradas?

_ Tudo bem.

Ele se sentou numa cadeira perto da mesa e ficou observando Selene arrumar o café com extrema rapidez. Antes que pudesse fazer um comentário novo, ouviu alguém bater na porta.

_ A porta... Deixa eu atender. _ Kanon se levantou e foi ver quem era. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Saga.

_Bom dia.

_Que isso? Não tá bêbado? MILAGRE DE ATENA!!!

_ Não sei por quê... Você tinha me dito pra não chapar os cocos porque a moça ia vir hoje.

_E desde quando você me escuta? Peraí... _Kanon deu um soco na cabeça do irmão _ SAI ARES... SAI ARES!!

_ Ô porra. Bate na sua cabeça! Cadê a garota?

_ Tá na cozinha, fazendo o meu café.

_Fala sério, deixa de ser preguiçoso e faz isso você mesmo.

_ Tá tá... '

Kanon seguiu o irmão até a cozinha.

_Bom dia, moça.

Selene se virou para falar. Por um minuto ela e Saga se encararam. Ele sem a menor dúvida tinha os mesmos traços do irmão, mas parecia muito mais forte. Ela parecia ser frágil como uma peça de cristal, que poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento.

_Bo... Bom dia.

_Você deve ser... _ Saga lançou um olhar de indagação a Kanon. Antes que ele respondesse, ela se adiantou:

_ Selene. Meu nome é Selene.

_ Eu sou Saga, irmão mais velho desse traste aqui. _ Ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão. Selene cumprimentou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

_ Muito prazer.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram novamente. Saga tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia parar de fitar os olhos de Selene, eram de uma cor prateada que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Sentiu sua mão romper o aperto e virou se para falar com Kanon, numa tentativa de evitar aqueles olhos de novo.

_ E então? Já mostrou a casa a ela?

_Já, caramba. Chegou pra encher o saco!

_ Hunf... Prefiro ouvir isso a ser surdo.

_ COMO É QUE É? VAI QUERER BRIGA?

Por um momento realmente parecia que ia haver uma briga entre os dois. Mas no segundo seguinte estavam rindo e nem sabiam por quê.

_ Ei, acho melhor sairmos daqui e deixar a Selene acabar de arrumar tudo.

_ É... Vamos. Dá licença.

_Mas e o seu café? Tá pronto.

_Ah... _ Kanon se sentou na mesma cadeira que estava antes e Selene colocou a comida perto dele. Saga também puxou uma cadeira e começou a comer junto com o irmão.

_ Enquanto vocês comem, eu vou acabar de limpar a casa, tudo bem? _ Os dois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Selene saiu da cozinha com a cabeça em parafuso. Não podia fazer aquilo, Saga agora era patrão dela. Mas então, porque não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Seria certo? Será que a hora de assumir quem ela realmente era havia chegado? Tentou não pensar nisso.

_Aqui, vamos, acaba de comer logo... Quero falar com você lá fora.

_Ah... Espera um pouco, tô verde de fome!

_Anda logo, Kanon! Tô falando sério!

_Já vai!!!

Saga e Kanon saíram da Casa e deixaram Selene acabar a limpeza.

_ Pronto. Já tô aqui fora. Fala!

_ Errr... Quanto tempo você acha que ela vai demorar pra limpar a Casa? Bastante, né? Aquilo lá tá uma zona.

_ Não, acho que ela vai acabar rapidinho e... Peraí. Tá me perguntando isso por quê?

_ Nem sei por onde começar...

_O que que a espanhola aprontou dessa vez? Não vai me dizer que eu vou ser titio?

_ **¬ ¬'** Prefiro não comentar!

_ Então o que é?

_ Não consigo parar de pensar naquela garota. Sei lá, parece que ela me hipnotizou.

_Rsrs... Háháháhá. Tá de sacanagem? Tu tá de sacanagem, né? Só pode!

_ Dá pra parar de zoar? Tô falando sério.

_ Tem certeza disso?

_ Nem consigo mais pensar na Carmen. Toda vez que eu tento fazer isso, a Selene me vem na cabeça. Acho que estou apaixonado por ela.

_Cara, não acha que é muito cedo pra dizer isso? Você mal conhece a garota!

_ É, tem razão. Melhor eu esquecer isso.

***

Casa de Sagitário

Aioros estava sentado nos degraus da escadaria que levava a Casa de Capricórnio divagando enquanto olhava fixo na direção do Salão do Grande Mestre.

"O que ela tem na cabeça? Deixar aqueles juízes de Hades andando livremente pelo Santuário?"

_Aioros? _ Ele se virou para encarar aquele tão conhecido par de olhos. Era Mary.

_ Hum?

_ Em que tava pensando?

_ Em nada... Besteiras.

_Queria te fazer uma pergunta.

_Pois pergunte.

_ O que te faz pensar que não sei o risco que estamos correndo?

_O que?

_O que te faz achar que não sei que é perigoso ter Minos, Eaque e Radamantis aqui?

_Como é que sabia o que eu tava pensando?

_ Simples. Você ainda é o único que olha atravessado pra eles.

_ E como é que eu não te vi chegando?

_ Eu entrei pela porta da frente, estava voltando da Casa de Virgem. Shaka queria conversar.

_ Sabe... Pensando bem, numa resposta bastante sincera, acho que me preocupo demais porque passei por isso quando Atena era bebê e tenho medo que aconteça de novo.

_ Mas não sou um bebê. _ Ela fitou o cavaleiro com olhos impacientes.

_Eu sei... Por isso mesmo. Agora é muito mais fácil enganar você. Um simples olhar, um toque, uma palavra e aí tudo acaba mal.

_Também não sou idiota. _ Mary se levantou enfurecida e começou a subir em direção a Casa de Capricórnio.

_ Espera... Não quis dizer isso. _ Aioros correu atrás dela e segurou seu braço. Ela se virou e encarou-o com os olhos cheios de raiva.

_Me solta. Você é mesmo um idiota!

_Não posso soltar. Preciso que me escute.

Ela se desvencilhou do aperto de Aioros e olhou-o firmemente.

_Então? Não ia me dizer alguma coisa?

_Não leve a mal tudo o que digo. Se existe uma razão pra eu me preocupar, é porque gosto de você. Não é gostar como afeto entende? _ Os olhos de Aioros se perderam olhando pro céu.

Mary se afastou devagar e sem que ele percebesse subiu as escadas até o Salão do Mestre.

_Mary?_ Quando Aioros deu pela falta da Illyrah, já era tarde. Ela já estava a meio caminho do Salão, nas escadarias de Aquário. Ele voltou pra dentro de casa cabisbaixo.

Ela chegou bufando ao Salão e caiu aos pés de Eaque.

_ILLYRAH!! O que foi que aconteceu?

_Me... leva ... embora daqui.

_Mas pra onde Illyrah? Não posso fazer isso, vão achar que eu te seqüestrei!

_Casa. Me leva pra minha casa!!

_Não! De jeito nenhum. Vou te levar pro seu quarto, isso sim.

Eaque a carregou até o quarto e a colocou na cama.

_Descanse Illyrah. _ Saiu e fechou a porta.

Deitada na cama, sua mente começou a divagar. Levantou-se, andou até o espelho e olhou a própria imagem, a voz de Aioros começou a ecoar na sua cabeça

"...porque gosto de você. Não é gostar como afeto entende?..."

***

Casa de Gêmeos

Selene estava acabando de limpar o quarto de Saga e acabou derrubando um livro da prateleira. O livro se abriu na queda, estava cheio de fotos. Ela começou a recolher todas e uma chamou a atenção: eram dois garotinhos idênticos sorrindo para o fotógrafo.

"Como eram bonitos" pensou. Colocou o livro no lugar e saiu do quarto.

Os dois haviam voltado e estavam confortavelmente no sofá:

_ Eu terminei.

_ Vamos até o escritório, por favor. Preciso conversar com você. _ Saga se levantou do sofá. Kanon lançou um olhar desconfiado ao irmão.

Selene acompanhou Gêmeos até um amplo quarto, com vários livros, DVDs e uma escrivaninha reluzente. Ele se sentou e ofereceu uma cadeira à ela:

_ Sente um pouquinho.

_ Obrigada. Sobre o que precisa conversar? Quer que eu volte para outra limpeza?

_ Também. Bom... Além disso, queria saber se gostaria de ficar para o jantar conosco?

_ Ahn... Acho que não posso.

Saga se afundou na cadeira e olhou firme para ela. Ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar, e abaixou a cabeça.

_ Eu realmente não posso ficar.

_ Entendo. – Ele continuou olhando firme.

Kanon abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça no batente:

_ Selene?

_ Hum... Pois não?

_ Prefere pizza de calabresa ou quatro queijos?

_ Anh...

_ Ela não vai ficar para jantar.

_ Sem chance... Ela fica sim! – Ele entrou escritório adentro e puxou a garota da cadeira.

_ Kanon!

_ Que foi?

_ Larga ela... – Os olhos de Saga faiscavam. Como mágica, o pulso de Selene, que Kanon não havia soltado começou a brilhar intensamente. Na mesma hora, o geminiano a soltou.

_ Que foi isso? – A moça corou, desvencilhou-se de Kanon e ficou parada na porta, de costas para os dois.

Antes que Selene pudesse explicas, antes que Saga e Kanon comentassem qualquer coisa, Carmen, a espanhola que Saga estava namorando adentrou no recinto e empurrou Selene ao passar.

_ Saga, querido! _ E se atirou no colo de Saga. O geminiano a fez levantar e se levantou também.

_Saga! O que foi? _ O olhar da espanhola passou do namorado diretamente para Selene. Numa fração de segundo, Carmen puxou Selene pelos cabelos e a derrubou.

_ Sua ordináriazinha! O que fez com o meu Saga?

Selene não reagiu, apenas se levantou e ia saindo quando Carmen investiu novamente. A garota estendeu a mão para a espanhola. Um feixe de luz muito intensa se materializou e acertou Carmen. Saga e Kanon ficaram boquiabertos.

_ Nunca tinha mostrado isso a ninguém.

_ E o que exatamente é isso? _ Kanon ainda estava perplexo. _ O que exatamente é você?

_ Sou uma semi-deusa. _ Selene se sentou no chão e continuou a falar. _ Foi confiado o poder da Lua a mim, e o do Sol a meu irmão Hélios. Bem, temos vivido assim, escondendo os poderes a bastante tempo. Não queria mesmo mostrar isso a vocês, mas foi inevitável.

_ Isso explica muita coisa, sabe? Muita coisa.

_ Você não possui apenas o poder da Lua. _ Saga começou a falar. _ Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Uma coisa bem besta?

_ Nenhuma pergunta é besta, senhor.

_ Não precisa me chamar assim.

_ Não ia perguntar alguma coisa, mano? _ Kanon era o retrato visível da curiosidade.

_ Vou perguntar sim, mas quero que você vá dar uma voltinha, mano.

_ Mas... _ Kanon agora parecia um menino de 5 anos esperneando.

_ Já foi? _ Saga foi imperativo.

_ Tá, tá bom!

Saga esperou alguns minutos para que Kanon saísse e se virou para Selene:

_ Eu tenho certeza de que vai me achar um louco e de que vai achar essa pergunta a mais besta de todas.

_ Já lhe disse que nenhuma pergunta é besta, senhor.

_ Mesmo assim, acredita em amor à primeira vista?

_ Eu... Bem...

Saga se aproximou de Selene e segurou-lhe as mãos. Ela corou, mas não se afastou. Ele se aproximou mais e mais, até que seus rostos ficaram praticamente colados.

_ Você me enfeitiçou, garota da Lua. Estou em suas mãos agora. _ E a beijou. Um beijo longo, cheio de sentimento. Saga a tirou do chão, e Selene retribuiu beijando-o com mais paixão.

Quando se separaram, o olhar de ambos se encontrou, e dessa vez nenhum dos dois foi capaz de desviar a atenção.

_ Eu acredito sim, em amor à primeira vista.

Saga segurou firme em sua mão e falou:

_ Acreditaria em mim, se eu dissesse que te amo?

_ Acreditaria em mim, se eu dissesse o mesmo?

_ Acreditaria.

_ Pois eu também acredito.

_Não quero me separar de você. Não agora que encontrei a pessoa certa.

_ Não vou me separar.

_ Então vai ficar para o jantar? _ Kanon saiu das sombras e se juntou aos dois na conversa. Estampava o maior sorriso do mundo na cara.

Selene riu. Saga pareceu com raiva num primeiro momento, mas depois riu também.

_ Vou ficar para o jantar sim, Kanon.

_ Ah, cara... Eu adoro finais felizes.

_ E quem te falou que esse é o final? Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. _ Saga abraçou Selene pela cintura.

_Mas por hora, ainda temos que resolver um probleminha. _ Kanon apontou para a espanhola esticada no carpete. _ E ela?

_ Acho que vai acordar numas duas horas.

_ Então, mano, ajude o final de hoje a ser realmente feliz e leve a Carmen até a saída do Santuário. E faça um outro favor, diga ao Mü pra nunca mais deixar ela entrar aqui.

_ Ô saco! Sempre sobra pra mim. _ Kanon pareceu emburrado, mas saiu levando Carmen no colo.

Selene se aninhou nos braços de Saga e tudo pareceu tranqüilo outra vez.

***

Salão do Grande Mestre.

A Illyrah saiu do quarto e rumou ao Salão Principal. Só encontrou Eaque embaralhando umas cartas.

_ Illyrah, já se levantou?

_ Não consigo ficar deitada quando não resolvo as coisas.

_ E o que deixou de resolver?

Mary contou a Eaque tudo o que aconteceu nas escadarias de Sagitário e tudo que ela e Aioros tinham dito um ao outro.

_ Devo presumir que está arrependida do que fez, Illyrah?

_ Deve. Foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter dito a ele.

_ Você gosta dele?

_ Gosto. _ Ela começou a chorar. Eaque a consolou da melhor maneira que pôde.

_ O que é que eu faço?

_ Com toda franqueza, quer mesmo saber?

_ Quero, me diz...

_ Olha, Illyrah, pare de chorar, lave esse rosto, desça até Sagitário e diga ao Aioros o quanto você gosta dele.

_ Mas, Eaque, e se ele não quiser me ouvir?

_ Ele vai querer, confie em mim.

Alguns minutos depois, Mary estava descendo as escadarias rumo a Sagitário. Estava apreensiva, não sabia o que Aioros diria, não sabia qual seria sua reação.

Ela bateu na porta, como ele demorou para abrir, ela até achou que não havia ninguém em casa.

Mas Aioros apareceu, e estampava um sorriso radiante no rosto.

_ Eu sabia que viria.

_ Aioros, eu... Queria te pedir...

_ Está tudo bem... Deixe pra lá.

_ Mesmo?

_ Mesmo mesmo.

_ Não está chateado?

_ Não. Estou aliviado.

Ela abraçou o Cavaleiro de Ouro. Os dois foram incapazes de conter um beijo. Ainda abraçados, Aioros comentou:

_ Que fim de noite ótimo.

_ Fim? _ Mary sorriu. _ Esse é apenas o começo.

~ FIM ~


End file.
